Don't Want You Back
by nonamedgirl90
Summary: Harry has words with an ex, and then a few with a new person in his life. SLASH. ALSO rated for a couple of curse words. Nothing too bad.


Harry stood in front of the open window at the Burrow staring down the person opposite him, wondering how he ever let himself get into this situation. Wasn't this expected from everyone before it even started? Why didn't he listen? Oh, that's right, because he was promised that this would be different. Different from all the others he had been with. In reality, it was worse. It was worse because he let himself fall for the antics of Draco _fucking _Malfoy.

He wasn't even quite sure how it happened. One day they hated each other, and then the next it seemed, they were happily dating. And it was quite happy in the beginning. Harry's trust was slowly built up for him, and they were content in their strange relationship. Slowly Harry came to love him, and he had never felt happier. But then his world came crashing down.

"Harry, love, come on. You know you don't want us to actually be over" the blonde was saying, quite sure of himself. "We're made for one another!"

Harry snickered, six months ago right before he walked in on his boyfriend of five years with another man, he might of believed that. Now though, he had thought things through and couldn't fathom what he was thinking! Why would he, "The Golden Boy", ever be with the ferret? It wasn't thinkable.

"Quit trying to fool everyone, Malfoy. We are not meant for each other. You proved that by screwing anyone who has a pulse!" Harry retorted, taking the whole conversation quite well for one who has been known to have quite a temper. "I've moved on, and it's quite obvious that you have too."

"Oh baby, no, no I haven't! I made a mistake, a large one at that!" Draco moaned in a rather desperate way that made Harry want to laugh straight in his face. "I never should have slept with Derrick. It's just… I was around him so much, and it was like he was the only welcoming face I saw." Harry actually did laugh at this point.

"You have got to be kidding me! I showered you with attention. Physically and figuratively. I was constantly buying you things just to show you how much I cared and thought about you during my days." There was a slight pause, as Harry thought about what Draco could do with all those gifts; he thought of several painful places that Draco could shove them. "Speaking of the gifts, you can go ahead and throw them out. I surely don't want to see them again. I'll be returning the few you got me back to you as well, you prick."

There was a tense silence in the room, even though you could hear people bustling past in the hallway. The Burrow never really had down time. Even at night, there was still something going on. Draco was standing by the archway into the hall, and he seemed to be contemplating something rather hard.

"Love, you know they say that it's the thought that counts. I never thought I had to buy you gifts to show you how much I loved you" was the response that finally came, several minutes later. Again, Harry laughed right out, and it was a laugh that traveled from his lips all throughout. Draco hadn't seen him laugh like that in ages.

"You're serious, aren't you? You honestly expect me to believe that? Like you expected me to believe that you weren't lying to me about all the people you were seeing behind my back?" Harry paused to catch his breath before continuing. "Yes, I knew about all the others. I suppose I hoped that they were rumors, or that it was just something you needed to get out of your system before we married." Draco's hopes soared, and his breath caught at the thought of marrying Harry. Harry put a damper on that thought quite quick however.

"But walking in on you like that, under him, I couldn't possibly deny it any longer. I should have listened to everyone from the beginning. Even your own parents Draco! Your mother warned me to just walk away. Your father told me how spoiled you are and what a brat you can be. But I told everyone we were in love, and that they were wrong. Way to prove me wrong. That is what your entire life has been about right? Making mine a living hell?" Again, there was a tense silence as Harry paused to direct his train of thought back to where he wanted it to be, and as Draco finally started to realize Harry was done with him.

"All those times we said I love you, you can forget them. Get rid of everything I brought to your place, I'll buy new things. I don't want anything to do with you Draco Malfoy. I'm done with you and all of the memories. I've been upset too long as it is. You aren't worth the time." Harry sighed, there were a lot of good memories. They had a few good years before the bad started. "I wanted to settle down with you, you stupid ferret. I wanted forever, and you used to show me that. But now, now I know that you can't handle that. At least not with me. Good riddance, as much as it hurts me to say. But, it's over and done with. I've started moving on."Draco went to say something in response, but then just hung his head in defeat. He was a man of many things, most of all a cheater at this point, but he knew when his battles were lost. "Harry, I understand I messed up. I know you want nothing to do with me. I just want to say, I truly am sorry. I wish I hadn't done it. It's just too late now." Harry wanted to hate him forever, but as everyone including Draco, who knew Harry was aware, Harry was too forgiving of a person. He would never forget what Draco had done, but he would move on from it eventually."I know Draco, I know. I hope that one day you change, not for us, because that is long over. I'm not even sure how it got started, but that's besides the point" Harry stated before turning away. "One day, you'll find your happiness, like I've started to find mine." Once Harry was finished, he turned to look out the window, with his back towards his ex. Draco knew that there was nothing left to be said, so he crossed the room towards the door, and with one last look towards Harry, he opened it and walked out. After the door shut, there was a loud CRACK from the other side, and Harry knew that it was truly Harry stood looking out the window, someone quietly entered the living room and snuck up behind him. They thought that they were going to surprise him, when suddenly he turned around. Face to face they stood, with only inches in between them. Harry moved to close the distance between their lips, and a soft loving kiss took place for a few seconds before Harry pulled himself away. He wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the taller male before him."I feel so much better now that I've had my say" was the only explanation he gave, and it was with a smile that he said it. "Now I can fully move on, and give you my full attention love.""Oy! Wasn't I already getting your full attention for the last three months?" Harry laughed as his new boyfriend responsed, trying to act upset. Harry shook his head no. "Well then, the ferret really did give up a lot. Oh well, my gain!" Harry laughed a bit more before pulling his companion in for another kiss. This one longer, and by far more heated.

"George Weasley, I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Harry replied as he pulled away, breathless.

"Me either love, but you have forever to figure it out if I have any say in it." Was the husky response before he went to pull Harry up the stairs to the twins old, unused bedroom to start exploring what forever was going to be like.

A/N: So, I know this is kind of all over the place, and for that I'm sorry. I was listening to music and it just kinda hit me that I wanted to write something. Eamon "I don't want you back" kinda was the inspiration for this song, in a loose kinda way, haha. I love GAY!Harry. And with a Weasley, I'm melting. I haven't wrote anything in a long time, so I hope this is okay. Any reviews, including flames, make my day. Cause even if they're flames, at least I sparked your interest enough to make you take time outta your day to write _something. _

As much as I do love a good Draco/Harry story, he was just the person who fit the bill for this story for me. Not sure why, but the moment I started typing, it was him who I wanted for the cheater.

Hope it was okay!


End file.
